clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mectrixctic
Not to be confused with the totally not evil user, Mectrixctic Mectrixctic is an evil Demon Penguin-Vampenguin hybrid. Her father was a much-respected Demon Penguin, and her mother was a penguin infected with PLPV who was one of his best workers. They eventually fell in love (or the closest feeling to love they could have, being sociopaths) and later got married and thus Mectrixctic was born. The birth of Mectrixctic was a victory for the Demon Penguins. Being a Demon, Mectrixctic has rapid healing and superpenguin abilities. However she also immune to most of the weaknesses Demon Penguins had. She can listen to the P.O.P.E, talk in cell phones, touch light bulbs etc. However this wasn't the first time a demon penguin-vampenguin hybrid was attempted. This was the first successful one. The other hybrids turned to dust upon birth. Because of this, many Demon Penguins look up to her, almost as if she was there ruler. However, the Underworld is pretty much an anarchy. History Mectrixctic was born on a cold winter morning. The Demon Penguins celebrated her birth, since half-demon penguins are regarded highly in the biological caste system. However, before they could send her out into the world to take it over, they had to teach her the ways of the Demon Penguins and how to master her powers. Later on, while tormenting innocent villagers, someone killed her father with a cell phone and scattered his dust around the globe. Mectrixctic got really sad and angry and vowed revenge on all penguinkind (as opposed to just hurting penguins for fun). She managed to gather all the dust of her father and brought him back with cheese. Before that, she managed to get a little brother. The death of her father made her realize that certain Demon Penguins weren't suitiable for certain jobs. She created a caste system based on the phycical antomy of Demon Penguins, which is still used to this day. Her father is now a Vampenguin Herder. During this time, she realized that the vampenguin servants were not being treated well. Even though she enjoyed chaos, she believed that there is a limit and that the vampenguins would work more efficient if they were treated better. This was controversial towards Demon Penguins, but she eventually got them to treat vampenguins better. Mectrixctic joined Darktan's army on January 7, 2009 and quickly worked her way up with her useful powers and malicious intentions, but she secretly wants to overthrow him and take his place. Nobody knows this but her and Roman de Konrinski, who works for her, and the rest of the demon penguins. Her army is very loyal to her and Darktan. Appearance Because her father was a Demon Penguin, and had red feathers, and her mother was a Vampenguin, and had light grey feathers, Mectrixctic has pink feathers. She also has fangs and horns. Mectrixctic wears a black hat with a plastic spider on it. She also wears a black t-shirt with a skull-and-crossbones puffle on it. She also has eyelashes, which only a few penguins (normal, demon, or vamp) have. Mectrixctic can easily disguise herself as a normal pink penguin by retracting her horns and fangs. thumb|300px|left|Mectrixctic's theme song. Personality, Skills, & interests Mectrixctic is highly sadistic, and enjoys seeing anyone suffer, whether be friends or enemies. She wants to take over the world, and when she does, she'll make sure tha everyone is suffering. Mectrixctic hates her emotions fear, love, guilt, shame, pity jealousy, and sadness, because they "slow her down". However she knows that there is no way to escape them, but suppresses them in any way she can. Mectrixctic's lust for torture has even made her pain herself when there is no one else to make suffer. The pain on anyone could be physically, mentally, or emotionally, but the bigger the pain, the better (except herself and her army; she has limits on those). Mectrixctic lives by no rules. She sort of does whatever she wants whenever she wants. She can be organized and lawful only when she feels that it would be an advantage to her, such as planning to torture people or take over the world. She wants others to do the same thing and use their free will to the extreme, causing everyone to be enemies and the world to fall apart. Her goals are comparable to Corruptor, but is trying to get people to suffer rather than turn to the side of evil. Powers *Super Strength *Low-level psychic abilities *Heat Resistant *Healing Factor (Because the 1/2 vampenguin virus heals her demon penguin cells which are already fast healing, she heals herself faster then both Vampenguin and Demon Penguins) *Ability to turn normal penguins into full vampenguins by touching their flesh, and drinking their blood. *She can become a focci. Well, a focci with webbed feet and horns. *She's really good at math *If she has her pitchfork, she can teleport to places Weaknesses *Salt in her eyes *Silver (but not iron) *Tomatoes (not really a weakness, but she's deathly afraid of them) *Without her feathers, she would be vulnerable to the sun. *Extreme coldness. Although it would have to be pretty darn cold, as the ninth level of the Underworld only gives her a few shivers. *Mectrixctic considers some of her emotions as a weakness, despite being more apathetic then nearly all penguins Catxinposen Catxinposen is the alter ego of Mectrixctic. She is basically Mectrixctic in an avatar. She is a purple penguin, and is used to do non-evil things or to go undercover in public since Mectrixctic is wanted by the police for being an evil Darktan minion. Catinposen is the creator of X and the City and voiced Mectrixctic in that show. While as Catxinposen, Mectrixctic has none of the weaknesses or powers with the exception of teleportation and super strength, speed, and stamina. Trivia *Like her horns, her fangs are retractable *Her feather's are not as heat-resistant as normal Penguin Demons :*However, this allows her to go to colder places *Her level of insanity exceeds most demon penguins and some vampenguins *She has stolen a Roflcopter, and is able to use it at will. *She finds Mwa Mwa penguins, Petguins, and St00dels amusing. *She has her own army- Mectrixctic's Army! It's made up of Mwa Mwas, petguins, twiguins, vampenguins, lava puffles, and more nasty critters! *Even though she hates tomatoes, she likes eating tomato sauce. She claims that tomato sauce is not the same things as tomatoes because it is a liquid and has extra ingredients. *She likes tacos! *She started the Demon Penguin Caste System *She can break the 4th wall. One example was when she said this: "So the other day, I was walking down the streets and saw a bus full of schoolchildren. They were giggling and smiling. It made me sick. I really wanted to blow that bus up, for teh lulz, I really did, but I couldn't because it was against the death code. Someday those masters will pay for putting it up there." 0_O *Despite being evil, she was accepted into the Rollback Task Force. *She started the Treacherous Trio. *She once though she should be an Anti-Master, but deemed herself too lazy. *She is a fourth captain in King Akuma's army. =Evil Plans= *Construct an arm of my favorite penguins Done *Crash and crush the superpenguin Halloween party FAILED! Maybe next year... *Destroy all Cell phones- postponed *Invade Medusopolis *Invade UnitedTerra *Invade Nothing *Obliterate the Mwa Mwa Attackers *Kill Yorkay because she started the Mwa Mwa Attackers, and stopped writing on the Unnderground Clubb Phengin Weekee (which was the only reason I kept her alive.. MUAHAWHAHWAHWAHWA!) :*She's an editor again, I'll let her live. *Stop Flywish from destroying Darktan II (Almost killed Flywish) *Take over DTA by destroying Darktan Conclave of Doom Darktan II (havn't tried yet) Not-so-evil plans *Do the laundry *Feed Foamy *Go to the grocery store to buy more jalapenos *Chat with my demon buddies *Visit Manny Peng in Owcatraz. *Get over my fear of tomatoes. Man they're scary! *Watch the brand new episode of the Simpenguins *Finish writing the script of FunFic: The Movie. See also *Demon Penguins *Vampenguism *Underworld *Diss *Mister Icarius *Flying Dutchopper External Links *Vampires IRL *Demon IRL *Mectrixctic on Club Penguin Fanon Wiki Category:Character Users Category:Villains Category:Underworld Category:Penguins Category:Super Penguins Category:Characters Category:Sadists